


Графитовые клинки

by Morgul



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Первый делом неофитов Кровавых Ангелов учат рисовать
Kudos: 2





	Графитовые клинки

Ну, что, братья-неофиты? Все в сборе? Тогда начнем.

Сегодня вы начнете рисовать фигуру, брат Леонардо любезно согласился вам позировать. Что значит «натюрморт был лучше»? Это вы обожрали тогда скорпионью ногу со стороны драпировки? Ну и что, что растущие организмы, вы не в трапезной, а в мастерской. Здесь вы должны напитываться духовной пищей. Кто сказал «надоело»? Хочешь перейти к тренировкам с оружием? Два натюрморта вне очереди! Пока не сможете изобразить на листе что-то не слишком пугающее, допуска до тренировок не дам. Почему? Потому что именно рисование развивает в вас выдержку, терпение и хоть как-то облагораживает ваши неотесанные души. Да, рисунок — зеркало вашей души. А что у нас в зеркале неофита Далифеля? Ночной кошмар пьяного тиранида. Куда ему оружие? Он своим обгрызенным карандашом любого затыкает.

Вот и за примером далеко ходить не надо. Эй, ты! Чего работу скомкал? Не получается? Расправь и дорисовывай. Нет, посмотрите — теперь он ее порвал. Соберите клочки, склейте и пусть дорисовывает. Ах, вот ты как?! Ну-ка разожмите ему челюсти, достаньте то, что осталось, и пусть дорисовывает. Не важно, что там часть переварилась, это его проблемы. Терпение, самообладание и смирение с собственным несовершенством – вот, что вам нужно усвоить. И если надо будет – я вобью это в вас этюдником.

А ну, все подтянулись! Равнение на брата Леонардо. Сейчас ваши карандаши – это ваше оружие, и я хочу видеть, как вы ими владеете. Что еще? Рисунок случайно проткнул? Так заштрихуй это место, нарисуй там сердечко или слезинку. Их и так уже много? Ничего подобного, сердечек много не бывает. А ты почему рисуешь брата Леонардо в шлеме? Это не шлем, а лицо у него такое? Как не стыдно! Каждый из нас несет в себе частицу подобия Великого Ангела. Что? Да, и магистр Сет тоже, он ее просто глубоко прячет. А будешь такие вопросы задавать – отправишься прямо к Расчленителям вместе со своими рисунками. Для устрашения орков. Если ты «так видишь», то отправляйся в апотекарион на опыты, то есть на обследование. А тебе чего? Что значит «нужно пригладить брату Леонардо задницу»?! Я должен пригладить? Ах, у тебя на рисунке пригладить. Да, тут приглаживание не поможет, его как будто лендрейдером переехало. И не надо мне жаловаться, что руки из жопы! Вот у почтенного Йофиала и вовсе рук нету. Сколько лет он уже в саркофаге дредноута, а продолжает ваять из мрамора. Да, он просто берет и отсекает все лишнее. Или отстреливает. Или взрывает. Вы все равно даже так не можете.

А ведь ваши работы в конце курса будут выставлены на общий просмотр. И не один я буду страдать, это разглядывая, соберутся все ваши наставники, и даже некоторые ветераны из Пылающих Глаз почтят нас своим присутствием. Да, а вы думали, почему они так называются? И Верховный капеллан придет, чтобы по вашим художествам сразу выявить нуждающихся в его спасении. Так что учитесь, братья-неофиты! Учитесь не тупо копировать то, что вы видите, а вдохновляться этим. Помните, как я вам еще на натюрморте говорил? Вы должны впитать цвет, форму, запах вашего объекта. Даже, может быть, ощутить его вкус. Эй! Вы куда? А ну, стоять! Где ваша выдержка, вспомните, что вы благородные сыны Сангвиния! Смирно! Уберите зубы!

— Брат Леонардо! Урок окончен! Бегите!


End file.
